dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wreckitcel/WOW!!!
That is all I have to say after reading just a few of the comments put on the Spoilers page...seriously, can we all stop acting like a bunch of three year olds fighting over a doll. I do not give two cents about whether someone thinks Chloe or Maddie is better because like a lot of other judged sports (gymnastics, diving, ice skating/dancing, etc.) dance is very subjective. What one thinks is a better routine while someone else may think another routine was miles better. It is all about personal taste. A judge may like tap while another likes ballet. The same goes for dancers...now I may not be a dancer but I have theatrical training under my belt and I know what looks good and what doesn't. I know what I like and I have opinions on dancers but I will not subject anyone to my opinions unless they ask. I feel it is a diservice to the other dancers out there to pick someone because of a silly reason as to my personal taste. I would lie if I said favoritism doesn't exist in all areas of life. You have your favorite person based on what ever factors you set that made them your favorite. But that does not mean a thing when the favoritism becomes a negative for someone else. That being said Maddie and Chloe are beautiful young ladies that dance with passion and compassion, energy and drive. They both work tirlessly to improve and disprove their "haters" wrong whether that be moms, girls, Abby, fans, non-fans, random people they have never met and the ones that they soon will. Both with achieve whatever they set their minds to do. Dance is a freedom and a way to express emotions, ideas and feelings. But this fandom (here on this wikia, Tumblr, twitter, facebook, instagram, etc.) have used their way to be free as a gag and a prison to trap them into these roles that a television production studio threw at them. Maddie, Chloe, Nia, Mackenzie, Kendall, Paige, Brooke, and all of the other dancers featured whether still dancing or not, on the show or not all deserve respect and kindness. They don't deserve daggers thrown at them about "so and so is better" "no so and so is better" because at the end of the day when you lay your head on your pillow to sleep, Chloe and Maddie are dreaming of dance, are dreaming of the future and all that will come, they do not wish for the fighting and the bickering of grown women and adolecent teenagers. Put yourself in their shoes, would you want to be brought down just to have your friend be boosted up. Would you like to have the pressure of being "the best" when you see your friend hurting from stupid comments from people that adore you? I wouldn't. So please for the love of Maddie and Chloe. For the love of your "favorite." For the love of dancing and the beauty that are dancers. For the love performances that inspire, that thrill, that shock, that leave you speechless. For the performers that give you goosebumps, that make you smile, or laugh or cry. Please stop with the hate of whomever you do not prefer. Use that energy to do something constuctive. Make someone smile today, make them laugh. Take your negative words and turn them positive. Celebrate your favorite and don't bring anyone elses name into it. Say: "I love to watch Maddie dance because...." or "I love to watch Chloe dance because...." I love to watch all of the girls dance because they manage to put a smile on my face. I have had crappy days and seeing these girls put their heart and soul into a performance is so inspiring and so uplifting to my spirits. Sorry for the rant but I'm even more sorry that people are taking all the good these girls do and somehow manage to make it negative. From the words of Ellen DeGeneres: "Be kind to one another" <3 Wreckitcel Category:Blog posts